


Coda: He did what?

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Princes, Pirates, and Vampires [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Jealousy, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: This is a coda to Ignorance is Bliss.





	Coda: He did what?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally actually writing a longer thing for the Mafia Archangels AU right now, but then Coplins wrote [Ignorance is Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265864) and we talked about how Adam would react to it, so I had to write a Coda.

“He did what?” Adam asks maybe a bit too loud. It’s a good thing they’re in their chambers and no one is going to hear them anyway. How Dean manages to be king at all is a mystery to Adam, though. Diplomacy is definitely not his strong suit.

Lucifer rustles his wings soothingly. “He didn’t know, and it really was kind of funny.” He grins. “You should’ve seen Michael’s face.”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t.” Maybe Adam is overreacting a bit, but this is his husband they’re talking about, and the only person who gets to touch Michael’s inner wings is him, for fuck’s sake! Well, and Lucifer of course.

His reaction just makes Lucifer grin even more. He drapes one arm over the backrest of the chair he’s sitting on sideways. “Oh, are you jealous, puppy?”

Adam huffs. “I don’t get how you’re not mad about this!”

“Oh believe me, if he’d known what he was doing, I’d have ripped his head off for this.” Lucifer leans forward to hook a finger behind Adam’s belt and pulls him closer. “But I was itching to comb the thorns out of Michael’s wings, too. Must’ve been seriously uncomfortable.”

“Instead you let my brother do it?” Adam asks skeptically. He rests his forearms on Lucifer’s shoulders, though. “Why didn’t you tell him something like that isn’t appropriate?”

“That was Michael’s call, and apparently he thought he shouldn’t call Dean out on not knowing our customs.”

Well, yes, that was probably the diplomatic thing to do. Still, Adam huffs again. “And now I have to explain to Dean what he did wrong?” He’s not looking forward to that talk. At all. It’ll be awkward as hell.

“Unless you want it to happen again.” Lucifer tilts his head a little, looking up at Adam with way too innocent eyes.

No way! Adam disentangles himself from Lucifer and takes a step back. “I’ll go talk to him right away.” With that he turns and stomps in the direction of the door.

“Who would’ve thought you’re more jealous than I am!” Lucifer calls after him.

Adam answers with a rude gesture over his shoulder, then he’s out.

* * *

In the evening, when Michael is finally done with politics for the day and they’re about to go to bed, Adam spots a leftover thorny twig between the feathers of his innermost wings. He scoots closer, puts a hand on Michael’s shoulder to get his attention. When Michael looks up, Adam leans in for a kiss first, then he digs his fingers into downy feathers to pull the thing out. Michael sighs against his lips. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Adam says. “About that. I don’t care about diplomacy. Don’t let anyone else do that ever again.”

“See,” Lucifer says from behind Michael, sounding slightly amused. “He really has a jealous streak.”

Michael smiles. “I think I like it.”

“Good,” Adam says. “Because there’s more where that came from.” And with that he really digs his fingers in.


End file.
